Operation: SCTTA
by MerlinIsEmrys
Summary: S.C.T.T.A. means storied cooler than the acronym. So Danny Phantom meets K.N.D. as usual i guess on the rating. continued again
1. Chapter 1

This is my Danny Phantom and Kids Next Door crossover. I threw in my own sector.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I own all of Sector MU. Or is it sector O? It might end up changing throught the story. But it should be O.

* * *

Monday 3:00 KND

A young boy on a screen appeared and said "So here is your mission. Three teenagers are in your area. Our scanners detect one has something that could possibly harm K.N.D." "What is our mission exactly?" Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 asked. "I bet we have to take them here to be checked." Numbuh 2 said.

"Right. We called you back up. These should be right outside the treehouse." The boy on the screen said "they love one of of biggest weaknesses so that will be a big help." He finished. "That is?" Abbey a k.a number five. "Loud music." The boy answered in the screen turned black. "Looke. I see is that there are three girl's" number three happily squealed. "Great we are going to be working with a bunch of cruddy girls." Number for complaint. "Come on team! Let's meet them and get those teenagers!" Number one ordered.

The five that went outside and saw five kids. In front with a girl with medium brown hair and earrings. Behind her were girls, a black haired girl and a Blondie. In way back for two boys with blond hair and one with brown hair

"Hi, I'm Kat, sector MU's leader. I am numbuh 151. This is my team." The front girl happily said. "I'm Sandra, 152." The black haired girl said. "153. My name is Willie." The brunette boy said, he had a western accent. "BB call me 154." The Blondie said. "When 55, call me that. My name is Mark." The blonde boy said.

"What kind of weapons you have?" Numbuh 1 asked. "You'll see." 151 answered. He did like not knowing, but he dealed with it. "When are we going to beat the crud out of those teenagers?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Numbuh 5 has a plan." Numbuh 5 said. "What is your plan?" Numbuh 1 asked. "Well... we could use our splunker to try to knock them out. Then we could use our yo-yo gun to tie them up." She said.

"We might have something better. 151?" Sandra asked. 151 took a weapon out of her bag. "Stun gun." she said. Numbuh 4 took it.

"Can we go to the treehouse?" 152 asked. "Sure. Sorry." Numbuh 2 said. All of them headed to the command room. Numbuh 4 was still playing with the stun gun. "Pow! Pow! Pow! Whoopsie." he said as he accidently stunned Numbuh 1. "Gimee that! How long will he be stunned?" Numbuh 5 as she grabbed the gun from his hands.

"Give it here?" 154 said and 5 passed it to her. 154 turned a knob and zapped Numbuh 1. He was unstunned. "Numbuh 4! What were you thinking!" he angrilly yelled. "Numbuh 5 knows. Nothing." Numbuh 5 said laughing slightly. Numbuh 4 crossed his arms.

"C'mon y'all we got a misson." Willy said. Numbuh 151 put her hand in, followed be her sector and sector V. "Kids Next Door Rules!" they yelled taking their hands up.

The 10 ran outside. They saw 3 teens a few blocks away. "That's them." 155 said. "We should split up. My team will take the front, MU the back." Numbuh 1 ordered.

Evreyone nodded. Numbuh 151 took what looked like a grappling hook and hooked it on a nearby building. Then she was reeled to the building. The rest of her team did the same. Everyone els ran off. Though 1 went with his team.

"Let's beat the crud out of these teenagers." Numbuh 4 said. "Yeah. Attacky attacky attacky!" Numbuh 3 said and the 5 ran after the 3.

* * *

Monday 3:00 D.P.

3 teens walked into a town. A goth girl, Sam, a techno geek, Tucker, and a boy in a white tee, Danny.

"So. Why are we here again?" Tucker asked. "Because my parents have a client over and their afraid I'll scare them off." Sam said. "He means why are we here?" Danny asked. "Because Tucker is bored and you need to get away from the family." she said simpily.

They walked along and Sam stopped and growled. "What a waste of natural recources." she said pointing at a huge treehouse. "Let's go. Let's ask those kids for directions to the hotel." Tucker said. The 3 walked up to 4 kids. "Can you give us directions to the town hotel." Danny asked. (A/N i couldn't think of a name)

"Sure. Down the street two blocks take a left, two rights and it's at the end of the street. You can't miss it." a brunet boy said. "If you excuse me we gatta go. We have somewhere to be." a blonde girl said. They ralked to the house with the large treehouse.

The 3 walked down, after awhile they made it to the hotel. They checked in and unpacked. "Why don't we walk around town?" Sam sudgested. "Sure." Tucker and Danny said. All of them walked to the lobby. As they where leaving the building they bumped into 5 kids."I'm sorry." the kids said in sync. They walked away.

Sam led the boys outside. "Why don't we just walk around." Danny sudguested. Sam and Tucker nodded. They walked along and aventually found themselves at the high school. "Why don't we go in the back.'' Sam asked. "Why would we go to a school in the summer?'' Tucker asked. "Mabye they have one of those programs where they plant trees. Like what I'm trying to set up at our school." she simply said. "Fine." Danny reculantly said.

They walked in back no tree was their. "We looked. Let's go." Tucker said. "Ok. We'll go." Sam said. On the way out a girl knocked into them as she ran past. "That won't take care of those K.N. Dorks" she said into her cell.

"K. N. Dorks?" Danny wondered aloud as they left. "I don't know." Sam said as they walked along.

They walked a few blocks. Then 5 kids jumped from the roof of nearby buildings. It was the kids who gave them directions and Kat. (A/N Kat should be introduced in the last chapter of pokemon meets danny phantom. hopefully coming soon) They were blocking the way. Danny, Sam and Tucker turned around only to see another 5 where behind them."Charge!" Numbuh 151 yelled.

The 10 kids charged. Just then the 3 realized the kids had weapons. The weapons where like a teddy bear gun, mustard gum, hot sauce and yoyo gun. They couldn't make out a lot of the rest.

The kids surrounded Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "Charge!" 151 yelled. 1-5 and 151-155 shot their weapons. The teens kept dodging.

* * *

Danny's P.O.V.

"What should we do? I can't go ghost with them all looking. Even if I do they could really end up getting hurt. Their just kids." I said. "I saw we just keep dodging." Sam said dodging a few mustard shots. "I agree." Tucker said.

Then all of a sudden he was shot by a stun Australien boy and a Japaneese girl tied him up with a yo-yo gun. The next thing I knew Sam was stunned and tied up to. "Sam! Tucker!" I yelled. The next thing I knew I was stunned.

* * *

Numbuh 151 P.O.V.

Me, 2, and 3 will take the girl. How about 4,5, and 152 take the boy in a cap." Numbuh 1 said. "153, 154, and 155 take the last boy. I'll help wherever I'm needed." I said. The kids tied their assigned teens in a rolling chair. They all went back to the treehouse.

When they got to the treehouse I turned on one of the stun guns to unstun. I zapped the teens.

The 3 teens struggled as soon as they where unstunned. "What do yo want with us?" Sam asked struggling. "We have some questions." Numbuh 1 said holding his sunglasses beneath his eyes.

"Why should we answer to you?" Danny said. "Because we have weapons, and you cruddy teens are tied up." Numbuh 4 said. "We're not cruddy." Danny said. "Listen. We just need to ask you some questions and do a scan on each of you Danny." i said calmly.

"You know these teenagers?" Numbuh 5 asked. "Yeah. My 14 year old sister tutors him." I said. "So let us do our thing and if you coperate you can go." "Fine. Same with you guys?" Tucker asked. "Sure." Tucker and Sam said.

"Go get the scanners team." Numbuh 1 sakd. Numbuh's 2-5 ran off. "You guys contact global command and ask what kind of questions we should ask." I said and my team ran off.

"Caterina. Why in the world are you doing this?" Danny asked hoping for me to let him go. "Caterina." Numbuh 1 said laughing. "I told you to call me Kat! But on duty I'm Numbuh 151!" I snapped. "Number 151. What kind of name is that?" Danny asked. "Numbuh not er. Numbuuuhhh. I corrected. It's a codename." I corrected. "Fine Numbuh 151." Sam said annoyed.

Just then my team ran in. "They just want basic stuff." Numbuh 152 said. "OK." I said. "What is taking my team so long?" Numbuh 1 asked. Then sector V walked in. They rolled in a large scanner.

"Numbuh 5 says we do the girl first. Ok with the rest of you?" Numbuh 5 asked. We all nodded. "OK y'all. Let's power this baby up." Numbuh 153 said. I walked to the scanner and aimed it and I hit a button. A light flashed in Sam's eyes and a X appeared on the screen.

" I'll aim it at Tucker. The one in the hat." I said. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I press the button? Please!" Numbuh 3 asked. "Fine. You can do it." I said. "Yay!" she squealed and hit the button.A light flashed in Tucker's eyes and an X appeared.

Numbuh 1 aimed the scammer at Danny, hit the button, the light flashed in his eyes, and a check appeared. "We have a winner." Numbuh 155 said. "Now for the questions." Numbuh 152 said. "I'll ask the first question. What is the weapon exactly?" Numbuh 1 asked. "What weapon? We just came here on vacation." Tucker said. "Listen y'all. We don't wanna hurt you. But if he have to we'll take you to moon base." 153 said.

"Well I wanna hurt them. In fact beat the crud out of them!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "Never thought I'd say it but I'm with him." Numbuh 5 said. "Like Numbuh 153 ssaid. Either pass the weapon over or you can talk to Numbuh 362 at the moon base." Numbuh 1 said pacing now.

"Take us to your play moon base." Sam said. "Yeah." Tucker and Danny said in unosin. "OK. 152, 154, and 155 roll them to the rocket to moon base. Which is where?" I asked. "Right through the elevator onto the top floor. Why don't we all go now." Numbuh 2 sudguested. We all headed to the elevator. My sector went up after sector V.

* * *

Danny P.O.V.

Those kids rolled us into some car once we got off the elevator. "Listen. This is 152, 153, 154, and 155." Numbuh 151 said and the kids looked over as their numbuh was called.

"Those are sector V. 1,2,3,4, and 5." Numbuh 151 said and the kids glared over as their numbuh was said. "So where are we going Kat?" Sam asked. "It's Numbuh 151! We said we're going to moon base." Numbuh 151 snapped.

"Go!" Numbuh 1 yelled. The next thing we knew the ship thing rocketed out ans we were in space. "How! We're in space!" I asked. "This is impossible. Your 10." Tucker said.

"We are K.N.D. Of course we have this kind of technology. It isn't a good thing your going to moon base by the way." Numbuh 2 said.

After a few minutes we found all of us outside a large building. It was on the moon. "They got out and rolled us down the hallway and throught a door that opened automaticaly. "That's still so cool!" Numbuh 4 the other side of the door was a girl with the number 362 on her helmet. "Hello Sector V. Sector O. So they refused to hand over the weapon." she said. "What weapon? What is K.N.D.?" I asked.

* * *

Numbuh 1 P.O.V.

Since you plan to attack us you should already know. But we'll telly you. Numbuh 1 can you tell them? I'm ganna get Numbuh 86 for extra backup and get the mini scanner." Numbuh 362 said. I said yes and she ran off. "K. N.D. stands for the Kids Next Door. We fight adult and teen terony. We fight for kids rights. That weapon could harm our organazation." I said pointing at the white shirted boy.

"Numbuh 151. Can you tell me who the teens are?" I asked. "Sure. Danny has he weapon. Tucker's the other guy. Sam is the girl." Numbuh 151 answered.

The next minute Numbuh 362 and 86 walked in. "Why do you have a girl. It is obviously one of those good for nothing boys." 86 said. "Well one of the boys does have the weapon." Numbuh 155 said.

"Well can you tell me who has the weapon so i can do a scan." 362 said. "Sure. The boy with no hat." Numbuh 3 said. "OK. Can you untie him. We need him standing to do this scan." Numbuh 362 said. "I'll get him." Numbuh 155 said. "Numbuh 5'll take the feet." Numbuh 5 2 went and untied him.

"So just stand still and we'll scan you. It'll tell me where the weapon is. Then I'll take it." Numbuh 362 said. "Exactly why am I here?" Numbuh 86 asked. "I can trust you if I need help. also I might need help with the scan." Numbuh 362 86 took the scanner. She pointed it at Danny.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

The girl who I think was Numbuh 86 hit a button. A green light flashed in Danny's eyes. All of the 12 kids looked at the scanner. Some of them gasped, some looked conused, some both.

"How can in be in his d.n.a.?" Numbuh 5 asked. My and Tucker's eyes got wide. Mabye the scanners were meaning his ghost powers. "Mabye he eat it." Numbuh 3 said.

Just then Numbuh 1 and 154 noticed how Tucker's and my eyes were wide. "Is their anything you want to tell us? Like about your d.n.a.?" Numbuh 1 asked. "Uh? no." Danny said. Just then numbuh 362's watch buzzed. "I gatta go. You take care of this." she said leaving.

"My sister mumbles 'bout this." Kat well Numbuh 151 mumbled. Everyone, even me Tucker and Danny looked at her. "Please explain." Numbuh 1 said. "My sister can be a mumbler. After Danny's tutoring sessions she'll mumble about Danny... and ghosts." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok. im sorry is this is really lame and mary-sueish. i'm going to re-read this chapter later. and sorry for the wait. **

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

Numbuh 151 POV

"Ghosts?" everyone asked. "Yes. You see at our town we have a ghost here Danny Phantom. Well after the tutoring a ghost usually attacks. Well Danny Fenton, we have him here, takes the back door and then Danny Phantom appears out of nowhere. Well... My sister has a theroy. I didn't hear it all but something about something being iin Danny's d.n.a. then I get cut off from the mumbling." I explained.

Everyone turned to Danny. "Care to explain?" Numbuh 1 asked over his sunglasses. "I'd rather not." Danny answered. "I suggest you do. Because you see. We are already not happy with you. So we might let Numbuh 4 do what he wants to do." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 4 laughed evily punching his hand.

"I'm shaking." Danny sarcastically said. "NUMBUH 152! Tie him back up!" I ordered and Numbuh 152 grabbed him and tied him up. "How did a 10 year old **girl **beat me." Danny thought aloud. It was a bad move because I saw a fire ignight in Numbuh 151's eyes. "Did you just say a girl can't beat you. Because one could crush you quite easily! Numbuh 1. Would you by any chance let Numbuh 4 beat the crud out of this sexist pig!" I yelled.

My whole sector came and held me back while I fought to get at him. "She hates it when boys underestimate girls. It infuriates her. Makes her wanna beat them into the next week. Especially teens." Numbuh 152 esplained. "LET ME AT HIM!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Let's beat these good for nothing teens up!" Numbuh 4 added. "Numbuh 4. You know thats not what we should do. I say we take them back to the treehouse and continue it in our interogating room." numbuh 1 replied.

"I'll take Danny." I said with an evil grin. "Noo. I think you better take Sam." Numbuh 1 said. I scowled but did.

We got into the rocket and went off. I knew it would be best if I kept away from Danny so I stood at the front of the ship with Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 1 turned to me. "I hear you love loud music? This correct?" he asked. I nodded. "Love it. I have a 14 year old sister and one in college. I get alot from the 14 year old and it all the time from the one in college when she's home." I replied.

"Now. Let's do the formailties later. I'll get to know you and you're sector then." I said and went silent.

"Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 3 asked. "Yes Numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 answered.

"Can I get some help from you and Numbuh 151?"

"With what?"

"Holdint this guy down. He escaped the ropes and is trying to get away." Numbuh 3 said. With that Numbuh 1 and i turned.

It was true. Danny had gotten out and was working on un-tieing the other's. "You better take this Numbuh 1. Not sure I could handle another sexist comment." I said.

Numbuh 1 nodded. "Numbuh 4... Get him." he said. With that all hell broke loose. Numbuh 4 gave the spot he was at to Numbuh 153 and pounced on Danny before he could untie Tucker.

"TAKE THAT YOU CRUDDY TEENAGER!" yelled Numbuh 4 ad he punched him. I have to admit I was scared. Numbuh 4 was atticking with all his power. I took a small step back.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" yelled Danny. "My... job!" yelled Numbuh 4. He put Danny in a headlock and made it so Danny was lying on the ground while Numbuh 4 had him in a headlock.

"Numbuh 4. I think that's enough." said Numbuh 1 and numbuh 4 reluclantly got off. "Now. You see what we're capable of. That's only Numbuh 4. One oprative. So I suggest you cooperate." said Numbuh 1 as Numbuh 5 tied him up from the back.

We where all quiet until we got back. Then we all brought the teens to what I guessed was the interogation area. Danny, Sam, and Tucker where put in chairs on one side of the table while the rest of us where on the other side.

"So. I suggest you tell us what is in you're d.n.a. If not I"m sure Numbuh 4 will be happy to see you again." Numbuh 1 said. Sam, Tucker and Danny looked at eachother.

Numbuh 1 POV

I looked across at the teens as they looked at eachother. I could make out their expressions and what they where saying.

_Sam: should we tell them_

_Danny: NO!_

_Tucker: they're just kids. They'll forget in a minute._

_Danny: i don't think so. _

_Sam: you could trust Caterina to make sure they dont tell. _

_Danny: I'm not exactly on her good side._

_Sam: JUST TELL THEM!_

_Danny: WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!_

_Sam: The side where you don't get hurt more! Look down! All those bruises where done from one kid. Like Numbuh 1 said. That's one measley oprative._

_Danny: *looks down at the bruises Numbuh 4 gave him*_

_Tucker: they'll find out aventually._

_Danny:... fine..._

Danny looked up. "I'll show you." he said. "Let's go into the Command Room." I said. (i think its the name. no idea really. where they get missons)

We all walked into the command room and all us kids sat down while the teens stood. Danny was about to do it when there was a loud crash in the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**I plan on deleting this story, but its not going to be updated anymore anyway. IF for some reason you wanted the story then cool, contact me and I'll work that out...so... yeah. **

**~bye**


	4. important note, sorry!

Ok, so I will be still writing this story. Sorry about me changing my mind. But I stopped because I was worried about Mary-Sue's but since some people like it I'll continue.

Since next week I'll be gone, in a week or so I'll try to get a chapter up. Really sorry about that.

~i dunno what to put here. :)


End file.
